Baby, It's Cold Outside
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: He groaned softly. How was she doing this to him? He had spent so much time convincing himself that he didn't give a damn about anyone, especially her. Now he couldn't remember why.


A sweet little House/Cameron Christmas oneshot inspired by Lady Antebellum's Baby, It's Cold Outside. Merry Christmas and happy holidays. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Gregory House had the same plan every Christmas Eve.

Save a life, go home, get drunk and pass out on the couch, then repeat the process on Christmas day, and pretty much every day through New Year's Eve.

He was just opening a bottle of whiskey when there was a knock on his front door. He scowled and didn't move. Maybe whoever it was would get the hint and get lost. It was probably Wilson, anyway.

The knocking persisted, and finally a voice came through the door.

"House, I know you're home. Open the door."

He raised the bottle to his lips and took a drink.

There was a long pause. "I have your spare key, House. Open the door or I'll let myself in."

Swearing, House got to his feet and shuffled over to the door. With a scowl, he unlocked it and swung it open, coming face to face with his brunette underling.

She smiled at him, and he noticed that there was a plate wrapped in tinfoil, resting atop a brightly wrapped box.

"What the hell is that?"

Cameron pushed past him. "Dinner and a gift, House. Don't tell me you don't know what a gift looks like." She set them on his coffee table, then shrugged off her jacket.

He tried not to look surprised by the form fitting, deep crimson top she wore, along with jeans that seemed to be painted onto her body. The look was completed by a pair of knee high black boots and gold earrings that dangled from her ears. "Of course I do," he finally managed.

She looked at the bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Am I interrupting something?"

He shrugged. "Just my annual tradition of drinking myself into oblivion."

"Nice." She reached up and brushed the snow out of her thick hair. She had been growing her hair out, and that fact hadn't escaped House's attention.

Glancing at the bottle clutched in his hand, he shuffled into the kitchen and put it away. Then he rejoined Cameron in the living room. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I knew you'd be alone."

"So you felt sorry for me?"

"I didn't say that." She took a step toward him.

"Then what are you saying? I don't have all day."

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"No!" he gasped. "I had no idea."

Cameron shook her head. "I don't even know why I came."

He took a step toward her, taking them both by surprise. "That makes two of us." He knew she liked him, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. She was an enigma, and a beautiful one at that.

He paused. Since when was Cameron beautiful?

Her eyes were captivating, and she finally offered a small smile. "Merry Christmas, House."

As she turned to walk away, his hand shot out and closed around her wrist. Before she could protest, he pulled her into his embrace and captured her lips with his. She tasted of cinnamon and hot chocolate, and the combination assaulted his senses.

Instead of pulling away, like he expected her to, she pressed herself tightly against him and returned the kiss eagerly.

Finally they pulled away, and Cameron's lips were swollen. "Enjoy your dinner, House," she finally whispered, her pupils dilated and her breathing coming quicker than it had when she first arrived.

He tightened his hold on her. "Where are you going?"

"I have a party I'm supposed to go to." But even as she said that, they both knew her resolve was crumbling.

"They won't miss you." His hand settled on the small of her back.

"They might."

He nodded toward the window, where outside snow was falling in thick sheets. "It's snowing out there."

"I'll live." But she leaned in closer to him.

"It's freezing out there. You'll get sick."

"I'll be fine." Leaning up, she lightly kissed the underside of his jaw.

He groaned softly. How was she doing this to him? He had spent so much time convincing himself that he didn't give a damn about anyone, especially her.

Now he couldn't remember why.

"It's warm in here," he murmured, taking in the scent of lilacs and citrus. She was absolutely intoxicating.

She rested her head against his chest. "It would be warm at the party, too."

Tightening his arms around her slender waist, he pulled her even closer. "Not as warm as it is here," he whispered huskily.

"Admit it," she finally murmured, their bodies swaying together slightly.

"Admit what?"

"Admit you want me here." She pressed her cheek against his racing heart.

"Never." He buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply. "But you know you don't have to go to that party."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Her hand came up and rested against his broad shoulder.

"Wicked woman."

"You have no idea."

"I'm starting to." He ducked his head and kissed her again, this time more tenderly.

A soft groan escaped her as she leaned into the kiss, and her hand slid up into his thick hair.

His hands slid down and came to rest on her hips. Taking a firm grip, he drew her hips against his.

"Okay," she whispered against his lips. "Maybe I don't need to go to that party."

"Damn right you don't."

"And it is cold outside…"

"You'd freeze that sweet little behind off."

She laughed and leaned against his shoulder, and he laughed with her. But the laughter soon gave way to another kiss, and they found themselves heading down the hall, in the direction of House's bedroom.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Shortly after midnight, House was curled up in his bed, with Cameron clasped possessively against his chest. She was sleeping peacefully, and he didn't have the heart to wake her, even though he was wide awake.

She sighed in her sleep, and he held her tighter, nuzzling her hair with his nose. He caught sight of the alarm clock on his nightstand by his bed, and he grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Cameron."

She continued to sleep, and he finally settled down and closed his eyes.

Best Christmas ever.

The End!

A/N: Hehe, gotta love them. Thanks for reading, and please review! Merry Christmas!


End file.
